Various devices have been known to assist in the swinging of a golf club and to align its face in connection with the golf club swing. These have sometimes taken the form of mats upon which the player may stand with teeing arrangements and sometimes these may be devices to be placed on the ground oriented in a certain direction with relation to the direction the golf ball may be hit, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,005.